Pride
by Inc and Ivory
Summary: In her seventh year at Hagwarts Minerva tryed to kill herself but was saved by a stranger who changed her life. First part of my oneshot threesome


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

AN:I only had English at school so please have mercy with my grammar and spelling. If one of you fabulous people wants help me out in that department I would be grateful. I hope you understand what i wrote and enjoy it.

I never knew who he was, but what I know for sure is that he saved my live back at that tower.

I remember him like it was yesterday. Deep grey eyes, dirty brown hair in total disarray. Not good looking with the common standards but in a strange exotic way.

Every thing about him screamed different, his crocked nose that must have been broken at some point in his live, his big but thin hands with this amazingly long fingers.

No I have not forgotten what he looked like, but more then his uncommon looks I remember the way he moved and stood and talked!

There was nothing but pride in the way he carried himself. Shamelessly he gave me ha piece of his mind after he pulled me away from the roof edge. He gave me a rent about throwing away my live not knowing me and my reasons to jump, and today I'm grateful.

He looked so broken, crushed bones, bruises and scratches all over his body, ripped clothes. It didn't seam to bother him in the slightest; he stood tall, head held high, face even.

With minimal afford he made me promise to never try to kill myself again and up until today I keep this promise.

I have never seen him again. After he saved me he just walked away into the darkness.

When I fought in the first war I asked myself what I would do should be captured, plea for mercy or smile into deaths face. The answer was easy. Like always I told myself that I would try to do what my proud saviour would have done, keep my head held high and stand proud.

I never was captured.

One night I told Albus about him, how he saved me, how I fell for him not even knowing who he was. Albus listened until I was finished and then told me that he knew for sure that there had been only me up on the roof that night. He told me in a calm voice that the portrays had seen me step back from the edge all alone, but I know he was there!

Day after day I spend trying to copy the way he carried himself but I never manage his natural perfection. After all this time I'm still trying.

The second war broke loose and I finely got my chance to stand proud like he did, of cause I failed. But in the end it doesn't matter if I failed or succeeded because we won and I could back out before I had to go all the way down to meat destiny. What matters is that in the final battle I saw him again! No I haven't seen his face, not like that.

I saw him move!

There was no way that it was someone else. His way to move is unmistakable. That made it only worse to see the man I copied all these years, the man I looked up to, the man I secretly loved in deatheater robes and with a white scull-mask covering half his face, or better what was left of his face.

Someone had send slicing hexes and some bad burning curses his way and they had hit nearly every inch of his always broken body.

I saw the stunner fly towards him, I saw it hit, but he didn't fall. His wand flew out of his reach and he stood there defenseless, without a place to hide or the possibility to doge another spell.

He laughed.

He held his head high.

He stood tall.

He took of his mask revealing his horrible damaged face.

He opened his arms wide.

Inviting!

I caught his eyes, there was no fear, just this special calm pride of his.

He turned his head to Bill Weasley who had thrown the spell at him.

He waited for death.

Calm.

Collected.

Proud!

Death came!

But even in death he kept his pride and sank slowly, gracefully to the ground.

I don't know his name, no one dose. But it doesn't matter!

It doesn't matter who he was to the world because of _what he was to me_.

He was my saviour.

He was my hope.

He was my reason to stand up every day.

He was my strength.

He was my love.

He was my driving force in everything.

He was my every breath.

And to me he is still alive deep inside of my heart.

He is my pride!

AN: I hope you guys had fun and leave me a nice review. I promise to reply.


End file.
